The one with the snow
by GossipChii
Summary: [SORATO] Sora was tired of seeing Taichi and Yamato waste their time playing videogames, so she made a plan.


**Dislcaimer:** Digimon isn't mine.

Yet.

* * *

That cold Saturday from January, Sora decided that she was tired of seeing Yamato and Taichi in front of a screen playing stupid Mario Kart, _again_. Sure, she sometimes liked to play the game but they had been like that the past three weekends. The day was extremely nice, considering it had finally stopped snowing. That only meant she had the very specific mission to take her boys out and do something different, something fun.

"Yamato," she said slyly, her blonde boyfriend still had his eyes stuck on the screen.

"Yeah?" he clapped his hands as he defeated Taichi. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Takeru's coming over today, am I right?" she took a sip of her tea, knowing perfectly fine that Takeru was, in fact, coming to visit Yamato in about 15 minutes. She had just texted him to be absolutely sure.

"I'm not certain – I think he is?" He dropped the control of the Game Cube and looked at Sora. "What do you have in mind?"

The redhead smirked as Taichi, with a very bad face, looked straight at Sora.

"For your information this whole gabbling was the only reason why I lost," he crossed his arms across his chest. "But the dumbass' right, what are you planning?"

Saved by the bell, Takeru was just knocking the door, so Sora went straight to open it up. She didn't even care if the guys had just started another round of the infamous Rainbow Road.

"Sora, my lovely sister!" Takeru winked at her sister in law, sister at last. Sora simply shook her head. _Classic_ Takeru. "So, skiing?"

"Or snowboarding, both of them sound super fun! As long as I can get these dorks out of a house to breathe fresh air."

"Really, Sora? Fresh air? IN TOKYO?" He widened his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Takeru laughed, Sora smiled. "Are you going to help me out?"

"You know I'm always on your side."

They both entered the Ishida residency to find out Taichi had lost, _one more time_.

"You are totally cheating! This isn't fair," he pouted. "Sora, tell him it isn't fair! Oh hi, Takeru."

"What wouldn't be fair would be throwing away another Saturday playing videogames. Who are you guys? Even Koushiro is going out more often!"

"Just because his mother made him join some cooking classes," Taichi whispered to Yamato as they both chuckled.

"So, I have something super exciting planned for today and I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer! Am I right, Takeru?"

"Absolutely right, Sora's the absolute dictator of the date and has my full support!"

"Whatever hit you, girl." Joked Taichi, Sora didn't even fake a smile. "Alright then, where are you taking us?"

"I'm not saying."

"But, Sora! What if it's something we're not into?" Yamato groaned.

"I'm not into video games and you guys didn't care about it, did you?" she replied with an annoyed tone.

"But you _do like_ videogames!" Taichi added. Both grown-ups were still in the pajamas, Sora and Takeru were the only ones with decent clothes on.

"Alright boyfriends, you can stay here. Takeru and I are going to enjoy the awesome day I had planned for us."

"Awesome, Sora! I always wanted to have a sibling's kind of date." Takeru grabbed Sora's arm and looked at Yamato with a mischievous smile. "We are going to have so much fun!"

"Oh hell no," Yamato stood up and turned off the Game Cube, ignoring Taichi's complaining. "I am not letting this date happen. I am _so_ going to whatever you have planned, Sora."

"What about you, Taichi?" Sora had a satisfaction smile on her face as she saw Yamato disappear into his room to get changed.

"I am not staying here alone, am I?"

About half an hour later, they were on the way to take the _Joetsu shinkansen_. Neither Yamato nor Taichi had any idea of where they were going yet, until Sora told the tickets lady she wanted to get four passes to get to Yuzawa. It was only past 10 in the morning so they still had plenty of time ahead.

"Wait," said Taichi suspicious. "I know where you're taking us!"

"Do you?" Sora raised an eyebrow; Yamato was more confused than ever.

"We're going skiing! You should've said that from the beginning, I love skiing!" He straight up hugged Sora, making her uncomfortable. "Thank you for organizing this!"

"Hey! Hands off my girlfriend, ball of hair!" Shot Yamato, Taichi laughed. "Are we really going skiing, Sora?"

"Yeah," she was tingling in excitement. "Are you okay with that?"

"I haven't gone skiing in a while; I'll probably be a total embarrassment." He smiled, Sora squeezed his hand discreetly.

"You always are a total embarrassment, brother," Takeru stuck his tongue out jokingly. "While me? I haven't gone skiing _ever_ and I'm sure I will kick everyone's ass!"

"That we'll see Yamato junior," Taichi got into the _shinkansen_ with everyone following behind. Oh, how much Takeru hated when Taichi called him Yamato junior.

An hour and a half later they were enjoying the cold air of Yuzawa. Sora wasn't the kind of person to enjoy cold weather, really, but she was with her favorite boys about to enjoy a different kind of Saturday. And she was excited. When she was little, she used to enjoy skiing with her father. When Toshiko, her mother, had some important meeting during the weekends, she would escape from the city and hop into the first _shinkansen_ to any ski resort. She was, indeed, feeling very nostalgic.

"Sora, you're totally shaking. Yamato should give you a hug right now," Takeru mocked, as they were walking the crowded streets of Yuzawa.

"You don't have to tell me how to treat my girlfriend," Yamato glared, yet took his jacket off to place it softly on Sora's shoulders.

"That's u-unnecessary, Yamato," she smiled, her teeth shivering because of the cold weather. "I don't want you to c-catch a cold. Plus, the s-shack is right there!"

In front of them, there was one of the many places where they could rent winter sportswear. Yuzawa was very popular among tourists and people from all over Japan, and since January was considered the best time of the year to enjoy the mountains, the place was packed with people.

"I want the red one!" Taichi yelled as soon as he saw a red jacket with white sleeves. The sales-girl giggled as she handed him the jacket, then turned to Sora.

"Don't let him know, but that's a girl's one," she whispered.

"No wonder why I liked it," Sora winked at her as she pointed to an orange jacket. "I'd like that one, please."

Takeru picked a green jacket and Sora picked for Yamato a blue one, since he wanted to get a black one and Sora thought that was way too boring for a skiing trip. Takeru and Taichi went straight ahead to pick snowboards instead of skis, arguing that they were manlier and would attract more girls.

"I'm not interested in attracting more girls, so skis are totally fine by me," Sora joked, turning to Yamato. He was biting his inner cheek notably nervous.

"What about you, sir?" wondered the sales-girl.

"Skis as well, I've never snowboarded and I think I'll be less ridiculous with them," he sighed, Sora held his sleeve.

"It'll be fun!"

Right afterwards they got into a ropeway, escalating slowly into the mountain. They could see from the windows many people of different ages skiing and snowboarding. Some were extremely good; some would fall and stand up everytime. But what was most notable about everyone down on the mountain, was how happy they were.

They decided to get down at half of the mountain, the intermediate level, no matter how badly Taichi wanted to go all the way up to the advanced one. Sora was telling him non-stop how he wasn't an expert snowboarding as he was playing soccer, until Tichi agreed to go intermediate, saying he was just having pity for the rest of the group.

Soon enough they started going downhill, and Taichi seemed to have natural talent for it, after all. Takeru easily found a group of tourists to speak to. Yamato, on the other hand, was too concentrated on not tripping over. While it was obvious Taichi was pretty good with the snowboard, overall the best one was Sora. She was making skiing seem as easy as walking, but didn't like to brag about it, especially not with Yamato so nervous standing next to her.

"You should try and let you get loose," Sora stopped skiing to get in front of Ishida. "You're too tight right now, what are you afraid of?" The redhead tilted her head.

"I'm not afraid of _anything_ ," his jaw got tightened. "I am totally having fun." Sora sighed and kept skiing, until she made herself trip.

The whole group, including random people stopped to make sure she was doing alright. Sora widened her eyes and took off the skiing googles to let out a burst of laughter. Yamato helped her get up, as Sora held tight her sticks.

"You did that on purpose!" Yamato yelled. "You could've hurt yourself!"

"I totally _did not_ do that on purpose," she lied, "and look at me! I'm totally fine." Sora stuck out her tongue as she kept skiing.

Yamato took a deep breath, as he, for the first time, relaxed. He started to enjoy himself as he was going down the hill smoothly. Sure, he was still scared, but even the first time he fell, he was actually having fun. Soon enough, he was as good as Taichi snowboarding, and Sora couldn't be prouder.

A few hours later, they were all incredibly exhausted and decided to go have something warm as they were waiting for the next _shinkansen_ to Tokyo to arrive.

"So, was this better than another afternoon wasted playing videogames?" the redhead lifted her eyebrows as she took a sip of her tea.

"Let me tell you Sora, it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be." Taichi winked at her, enjoying his coffee. "I don't know, we probably could even repeat this soon, with the rest of the gang!"

"Define, _soon_ ," said Takeru. Out of everyone he had been the one to trip the most, totally regretting how he chose the snowboard over the skis.

"You know what?" Said Yamato, arms across his chest. "That sounds like a great idea. Imagine Good ol' Jou skiing, I'd pay to see that!"

"Oh Yamato, don't be so harsh," laughed Sora. "You weren't very self-confident at the beginning, remember?"

"Yeah, plus who knows, Superior Jou could even be the best one skiing at night!" Taichi joked.

Their laughs filled the small coffee shop as the time to leave Yuzawa finally came. Sora smiled hard as she let herself fall asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder. In the end, her plan to make her boys have a different kind of weekend had been a complete success.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notes**

The poster with everyone dressed up for different winter sports inspired me to write this. I was thirsty for some Taiorato friendship-ish fic but ended up with more Sorato than anything. My bad.

If you end up writing a Taiorato friednship fic hmu.

Leave me a **review** if you enjoyed!


End file.
